This invention concerns a method of processing documents and, more specifically, relates to a method of processing documents for use in preparing individual slips such as vouchers or certificates from a list or, conversely, preparing a data collection table such as a list from individual slips.
Conventionally, individual slips such as vouchers have been prepared from a list by the following method. One conventional example of preparing individual slips from a list will be explained by referring to a seal impression certificate issued at an office window of a municipal corporation.
FIG. 1 shows a form 1 for a seal impression certificate, a seal registration book 2 and a seal impression certificate 3 as finally issued.
At first, an overlay form is prepared by cutting out a portion 1a from the form 1. Then, a portion is extracted from the seal registration book 2 and reproduced while being overlaid with the above overlay form, to produce the final certificate 3.
Another method for preparing the certificate, which is the least sophisticated way, is via manual transcription to the seal impression certificate form 1.
However, these methods are defective in that they are time consuming, laborious and result in erroneous transcription.
Further, in a conventional apparatus for issuing and processing individual slips such as vouchers by externally inputting forms, letters or symbols to carry out various types of editing and lay out, input has been made by generating keycodes, thereby reading out previously stored electronic fonts, or by preparing pictures on a screen using a CRT display. However, these methods necessitate various devices requiring the provision of various types of keys for the generation of input codes, and input means such as a light pen. In addition, they are defective in that various types and sizes of fonts have to be prepared and stored for the letters or the symbols, which requires a large memory capacity. Furthermore, the preparation of the forms and the electronic fonts is laborious, and thus uneconomical and inefficient.
On the other hand, in the case where the contents are cut out of individual slips, such as vouchers and certificates, and collected to form a list, a list form is prepared and the contents are transcribed manually or typewritten thereon, or the contents are code-inputted such as by OCR and processed through EDP. These methods are, however, defective due to erroneous transcription in the case of the manual process and erroneous key input in the case of the typewriting process. Furthermore, the electronic transcription of letters onto the vouchers or the lists requires electronic fonts therefor, and the preparation of such electronic fonts in various types and sizes requires a great amount of labor and large memory capacity, which is again uneconomical and inefficient.